The Hunger Games: Anime Edition
by Diana the Moon Queen
Summary: As the name suggests, this is a hunger games with tributes from the anime world. Features characters from Claymore, Kaze no Stigma, Angel Beats!, High School of the Dead, Corpse Princess, and Rosario Vampire. You don't need to have watched all shows to know the characters or their abilities, as that is all covered in the story. Happy Hunger Games!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I will be your host through our Hunger Games and through the things before that. You may just call me Diana. This Hunger Games is a bit different from the others. We had limited topics to choose from, so there are two male tributes and two female tributes per category. Let's introduce our tributes, shall we?

**From the world of Claymore**

Number 15 Deneve

Number 22 Helen

Awakened Being Duaf

Human Raki

**From the world of Kaze no Stigma**

Ayano Kannagi

Kirika Tachibana

Kazuma Yagami

Genma Kannagi

**From the world of Angel Beats!**

Shiina

Kanade Tachibana

Noda

Fujumaki

**From the world of High School of the Dead**

Saeko Busujima

Rei Miyamoto

Kumoro Takagi

Kohta Hirano

**From the world of Corpse Princess:**

Makina Hoshimura

Kamika Todoroki

Ouri Kagami

Keisei Tagami

**From the world of Rosario+Vampire**

Mizore Shirayuki

Moka Akashiya

Tsukune Aono

Ginei Morioka

May the odds be ever in your favor tributes! Our parade will be soon, so tune in for that! Happy Hunger Games!


	2. Chapter 2

**Parade/ AKA Explanation of All Worlds**

Hello once again! Diana here at the Tribute Parade. Today we shall see our tributes in ways that most represent their worlds. There will be fire, and there will be glamour! Here comes the first chariot. On it, are the tributes from Claymore. Ah yes, the females are dressed in the normal uniform whilst the men are dressed in black. You see, claymore is a world where only female warriors can slay man eating monsters called youma. The warriors are referred to as Claymores. The uniform that Deneve and Helen wear is the standard uniform for most of them, except number one, Alicia the Black. She wears a black version of the uniform. This uniform is usually a white body suit, in the case of Alicia it is black, with armor on the shoulders. There is also a skirt made of steel plates. Each Claymore has a unique emblem to characterize them. They usually use these emblems and names to address each other rather than names.

This next chariot has our tributes from Kaze no Stigma. Oh yes! What a show! Genma Kannagi has himself covered in blue flame, and Ayano Kannagi in crimson! They all wear the usual attire however. Fire seems to be what represents their world. The Kannagi family is a family of fire magic users. The one with the brown hair is Kazuma Yagami. He was formerly a Kannagi, but he was disowned by the family for not being able to control fire. In four years of exile, he learned wind magic and is by far the most powerful wind mage alive. Kirika Tachibana is a cop, but she's a skilled Yin Yang master, so there isn't anything to worry about. She has a chance.

Oh goodness! What are the Angel Beats characters doing? They're… singing? Oh yes! They had a band, so this must be one of the band's songs. The songs speak of life and death. That's because in Angel Beats, high school students with unfair lives come to an afterlife where they can enjoy actual life before passing on to their next life. In this afterlife, nobody could die, but all of these characters have passed on, so it's okay. What that means is that they've accepted their fate and have moved on to their next life. A group of people have tried to not pass on, but they all did in the end. They all wear their school uniforms today to tell us about the high school they went to as their afterlife.

It seems that the High School of the Dead tributes is firing guns into the air. A good symbol of their role indeed! Their story is about the human race trying to survive a zombie apocalypse. That's pretty much it. They had to be smart and learn how to survive against people who try to eat them and nature herself, so they have somewhat of an advantage. I won't be surprised if one of them wins.

The Corpse Princess Tributes seem to be praying. Yes… that seems right. In this story, teenage girls that are born with regrets can be revived as Shikabane Himes, or corpse princesses. They kill undead monsters. It's a mix of Claymore, Angel Beats, and High School of the Dead in some manner. Praying for a future seems to suit them. Now, these female corpses have some attitude, but let's not forget, no guns allowed in the arena, and the one with purple hair will have a hard time without her guns. Her name is Makina Hoshimura.

Rosario+Vampire is a story about a young man accidentally getting caught up in a school made for undercover monsters. It looks like their chariot is made out of ice with ice horses and snowmen pulling it. Probably the creation of Mizore Shirayuki. She's the one with the sweater. She's got a lot of potential, so I'd be willing to place bets on her… just as long as she doesn't melt.

Well, thus concludes our parade. Now, await the training scores my friends, and happy hunger games!


	3. Chapter 3

**Training Scores**

Hello everyone! Unfortunately, I couldn't set up any bugs in the training facility, so I couldn't figure out what went on in there. However, I do know the scores of our tributes, which is why I am on your screen today. I am here to announce the scores so that you can pick favorites and evaluate the situation. You might also have a better chance at betting. Anyway, let's get on with it.

**Deneve: 11**

**Helen: 9**

**Dauf: 11**

**Raki: 7**

**Ayano: 9**

**Kirika: 7**

**Kazuma: 10**

**Genma: 10**

**Shiina: 12**

**Kanade: 9**

**Noda: 8**

**Fujumaki: 8**

**Saeko Busujima: 12**

**Rei Miyamoto: 11**

**Kumoro Takashi: 11**

**Kohta Hirano: 11**

**Makina: 9**

**Kamika: 10**

**Ouri: 9**

**Keisei: 9**

**Mizore: 12**

**Moka: 10**

**Tsukune: 7**

**Ginei: 8**

Well, that's it for the training scores. Now, we've broken some records here. The lowest score was a seven, so all of them are pretty good. We have three tributes that have the score of twelve, all of which are female. Saeko Busujima, Shiina, and Mizore. The tribute pack is probably going to be developed, and I can bet you a million dollars that they'll be in it! I am not surprised about any of them, as they are all extremely powerful. There is a lot to be expected out of these three ladies.

Now, let's talk about our weakest tributes. It is quite possible that they purposely performed poorly so that the others would be fooled, but simple tricks like that may not work. Everyone here is somewhat experienced. Tributes Raki, Kirika, and Tsukune have received the lowest scores. That's still impressive, but with all of the double digit scores, I doubt that they even have a chance in the games. Well, we can tell more during the interviews. Please stay tuned for that, and may the odds be ever in your favor!


	4. Deneve

**Interview With Deneve**

Caesar stood up and introduced the crowd to the first tribute up on the list. She came in wearing nothing special. It was the exact same thing that she wore to the tribute parade; her uniform. Her hair was very short, and if you only saw the back of her head, she would look more male than female. Her eyes were a piercing silver, and her face was serious.

"Hello Miss Deneve," Caesar warmly said. "Greetings," she replied as she sat down. "So, judging by your training score of eleven, you must be pretty good," Caesar told her. She did not answer. Caesar cleared his throat and said, "Well Deneve, I have some questions I would like to ask you. Would you answer them for me?" She only nodded.

**Q: What is your best advantage in the arena?**

A: I suppose it would be me being a half breed. Claymores are half human half monster, and there are certain advantages to that. I have an impressive rate of regeneration, meaning I can regrow my arm if it is severed in about five minutes. Cuts will heal in about seconds. Another advantage is that I won't need to eat or drink for a very long time. Lastly, if I ever need to enhance my abilities, it won't be much of a problem.

**Q: I heard that you are very close to another tribute. Is that true? Who is it?**

A: Yes, I am. Her name is Helen. She is the other female tribute from my realm. We were in the same class as warriors, and she taught me some very valuable lessons in life. She's my best friend, and we intend to work together as a team in the games.

**Q: What would happen if you two are the last tributes left in the games?**

A: I could never kill Helen. It is most probable that we wait and see who dies first of a natural cause.

**Q: What does it mean when we say that you are number fifteen?**

A: I am the fifteenth most powerful out of forty seven warriors.

**Q: Do you plan on joining the careers considering your high training score?**

A: I personally don't think it's a wise idea, but we'll see how it goes.

"I see. Alright Deneve, I wish you the best of luck in the arena. Ladies and gentlemen, once again, Deneve!" Caesar exclaimed. There was light applause in the audience, but she didn't seem much liked. She probably had only a few sponsors, but since she was partners with Helen, she would have more help because if there was one thing she knew about Helen, it was this:

She was extremely likeable.


	5. Helen

**Interview with Helen**

"Next, is Deneve's friend, Helen!" Caesar yelled. The crowd saw a beautiful girl wearing a pink flamenco dress walking to Caesar. Her short blond hair was in a bob cut with side swept bangs. She had silver eyes just like Deneve, but she was smiling and she looked so much younger. The crowd irrupted with applause as she sashayed over to him. "Well, you're much prettier in a dress!" he exclaimed. "Of course!" she winked. She waved at the audience. They applauded some more. "So Helen, I would like to ask you some questions. Would you be so kind as to answer them?" he asked. "Sure, just get on with it."

**Q: Are you worried about the games at all?**

A: Why would I be? Most of them can't even hold swords properly! It'll be easy!

**Q: On a scale of one to ten, how confident are you?**

A: Twenty five, how's that?

**Q: That's pretty confident! But a lot of people got a higher training score than you. Does that worry you?**

A: Miss Perfect already explained the half breed thing.

**Q: So you are pretty close to Deneve?**

A: Yeah. She's a little stiff, but she's a great friend and warrior.

**Q: Do you have any special abilities that are unique?**

A: I got one. Hold on, I'll show you.

Helen walked over a couple yards away from him. Then, she looked at him for a moment, and then put an arrogant smirk on her face. She held her arms out, and suddenly, they lengthened and reached Caesar. Suddenly, they looped back. "Now, everyone put your hands up!" Helen yelled. She gave everyone high fives. Her arms went back to her sides and returned back to normal. The crowd went wild with applause. She smiled at them and danced her way back to Caesar, her skirt waving in elegant movements. She got a bit dizzy, but she didn't care. She was having fun.

"That was very impressive Helen!" Caesar said in awe. "Thanks!" Helen giggled, "Now are we still doing the question thing?" Caesar collected himself, and continued his little interview.

**Q: I've been told that you're the only Claymore that eats and drinks for pleasure? Is that true?**

A: Yeah. Actually, I'm pretty sure I'm the only Claymore that has fun anymore. All of the others are so serious. They never lighten up, you know?

**Q: Do you have to eat on a regular basis?**

A: No, I just like it.

"Alright, I believe that is the end of the interview. Ladies and Gentlemen, Helen!" Caesar said as he and Helen stood up. Deneve watched as Helen began to dance with him. She knew that Helen would give them a whole bunch of sponsors. Helen did a little twirl, before giving Caesar a small kiss on the check and blowing a kiss to the audience. They all gave her a standing ovation. Then, she happily danced back to where Deneve was waiting. A truly likeable tribute indeed!


End file.
